In My Dream
by Gabriel407203
Summary: Sosok itu hanya bisa kulihat di mimpiku. Sosok manis dan cantik yang sangat kucintai. Mimpi-mimpi yang membuatku tidak ingin terbangun, membuatku ingin selalu mendekap tubuh rapuhnya, membuatku ingin selalu merasakan aroma apple mint yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. /WonKyu/


**Summary : Sosok itu hanya bisa kulihat di mimpiku. Sosok manis dan cantik yang sangat kucintai. Mimpi-mimpi yang membuatku tidak ingin terbangun, membuatku ingin selalu mendekap tubuh rapuhnya, membuatku ingin selalu merasakan aroma apple mint yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. **

**Note : Coba baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu Super Junior - In My Dream**

**Dia : Kyuhyun**

**Warning : Typo's, Gaje, Absurd, Ngegantung.**

**Genre : Angst, Romance.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Happy Reading**  
**Gyna Choi**  
**.**

Hamparan air laut terlihat sangat jelas di depanku yang sedang berada di tepi pantai. Ku bentangkan tanganku dan ku tutup mataku untuk meresapi udara pagi yang dingin.

"Yak! Hyung, kau sedang apa disitu?! Bantu aku menangkap ikan!" Teriak seorang namja manis yang terasa dekat denganku. Ku buka mataku perlahan dan menemukan dirinya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Wajah manis nya semakin membuatku mencintai nya. Aku selalu berharap, aku bisa terus melihat wajah manis ini selamanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melamun, Hyung?!" Tanyanya membuat ku yang sedang melamunkannya menjadi tersadar bahwa dia sedang marah.

"Hahaha Maaf, BabyKyu. Wajahmu terlalu manis membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesona mu" Kataku sambil terkekeh. Aku dapat melihat kedua pipinya merona.

"Ah... Sudahlah! Bantu aku menangkap ikan!" Ujarnya, lalu meninggalkan aku. Aku mengejarnya yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah pancingan.

"Hahaha. Baby, Kalau kau memancing disini sampai 5 tahun pun kau tidak akan mendapatkannya" Tawa ku saat melihat dirinya yang sedang memancing di tepian pantai.

"Jika kau tidak mau membantuku juga tidak apa apa" Rajuknya kembali mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Ku bujuk dia agar tidak merajuk ke padaku lagi.

Hai! Namaku Choi Siwon dan namja manis yang ku maksud tadi adalah namja chingu ku. Ia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lah yang membuat orientasi seksual ku menyimpang, Kyuhyun lah yang membuat diriku tidak dianggap di keluarga ku lagi, Kyuhyun lah yang selalu membuat hidupku penuh warna. Wajah nya yang cantik dan berpadu dengan tampannya membuat nya semakin manis, apalagi matanya yang bulat besar seperti sebuah boneka.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok nya di dalam hatiku. Hanya namanya yang terisi dalam hatiku. Bukannya tidak mau mencari yang lain, tetapi aku tidak sempat mengganti dirinya dengan yang lain karena aku sangat mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri.

Cinta itu memang gila, Cinta lah membuatku selalu bertahan di dunia, Cinta lah yang membuatku selalu ingin melindunginya, Cinta lah yang membuat diriku buta, Cinta lah yang dapat menggetarkan hati yang beku.  
"Baby, Don't angry, please" Tetap saja dia dari tadi mengacuhkan aku. Seharusnya, aku tidak mentertawainya tadi kalau tahu dia akan mengacuhi aku seperti itu.

"Oke. Hyung akan pergi" Saat aku akan pergi, tangannya menahan lenganku. Aku dapat melihat ia sedang menunduk.

"Jangan pergi" Lirihnya, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya yang langsung membuat ku kelabakan karena ia menangis. Aku segera menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Di saat apapun, tolong... jangan meninggalkan ku" Pintanya. Air matanya kembali mengaliri pipi chubbynya.

"Uljima" Kataku sambil menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun memelukku erat seperti takut kehilanganku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun sambil terisak di bahuku. Ku balas pelukan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa pelukan ini seperti pelukan perpisahan.

Ku lepaskan pelukannya, ku tatap kedua mata besarnya yang juga membalas menatap ku, ku tangkupkan kedua tanganku ke pipinya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya semakin dekat. Dan...

**Chup~~~**

Bibir kami menempel sangat lama. Aku dan Kyuhyun menutup mata untuk menikmati sensasi ciuman kami. Sampai pada akhirnya aku membuka mata, dia sudah tidak berada di sekitarku.

"Baby!" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin sambil berlari. Semua perlengkapan mancing kami masih ada, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berada di sekitar ku lagi?! Kemana dia?.

Aku berjalan lurus ke arah pantai, membiarkan celana ku basah. Dimana lagi aku harus mencari nya? Air mataku mengalir dengan mudahnya

"Baby! Kajima" Tubuhku merosot kebawah, membiarkan air laut menerjang tubuhku. Perlahan-lahan, aku menenggelamkan diriku kedalam air. Aku dapat merasakan air masuk kedalam tubuhku lewat hidung dan mulutku membuat seluruh perutku terasa penuh dengan air.

**Siwon POV END**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Author POV ON**

"BABY!" Siwon langsung terbangun dari tidurnya saat mimpi itu kembali datang, keringat keluar bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya yang terlihat sangat mewah. Sampai pandangannya berhenti ke meja nakas yang terdapat sebuah foto berbingkai.

Siwon mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, rindu, dan cinta. Foto itu menunjukkan seorang namja manis yang tengah tersenyum membuatnya semakin manis, apa lagi dengan frame yang lucu.

Siwon tersenyum melihat foto itu dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan. Dada nya sesak saat harus mengakui ini, mengakui kalau namja yang ia cintai sudah tiada lagi di dunia.

"Baby, kembali lah! Kumohon" Pintanya sambil mengusap foto itu. Mengapa ini harus terjadi dengan dirinya? Pertanyaan ini selalu muncul di kepalanya. Siwon sudah tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi di dunia ini.

Semuanya sudah meninggalkan Siwon satu per satu. Meninggalkan Siwon dengan luka yang ternganga lebar membuat luka itu belum juga sembuh. Isakannya semakin besar, Siwon memeluk foto itu dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menutup matanya.

Matanya kembali terbuka. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengobrak abrik laci nakasnya. Ia pun mendapatkan bara yang sedang dicarinya. Barang itu adalah sebotol obat tidur.

Siwon meneguk dua pil obat itu dengan sekali teguk kemudian mengambil air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja nakasnya dan meminumnya. Lama kelamaan kesasarannya mulai melemah. Dan ia pun tertidur.

**Author POV END**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Siwon POV ON **

Aku buka mataku yang tertutup dan menemukan diriku yang tengah berada di sebuah taman yang banyak sekali permainan uji nyali. Aku merasakan kalau tanganku sedang ditarik oleh seseorang, aku menoleh ke samping kanan ku dan menemukan namja yang kucintai sedang menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, ia tersenyum lebar membuatnya tampak manis sekali.

"Hyung, aku ingin membeli itu!" Rengeknya manja kepadaku. Kuelus rambut cokelat halusnya dan menganggukan kepalaku. Ia menatap ku berbinar lalu mengecup bibir ku sekilas.

Kyuhyun berlari sambil menarik tanganku ke arah penjual permen kapas itu.

"Beli dua!" Katanya kepada si penjual. Penjual itu pun mengambilkan dua buah permen kapas dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Aku membayar permen itu kepada si penjual, sedangkan BabyKyu ku itu sudah melahap permen kapasnya.

"Baby, kita duduk di sana saja yuk!" Ajak ku sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon besar. Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke kursi itu.

Kami melahap permen kapas itu diiringi candaan dari kami.

"Baby" Panggil ku.

"Ne?"

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak memakan permen kapas"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut semut semakin mengerumunimu karena terlalu manis"

"Ishh! Jangan menggombal!"

"Itu fakta, Baby"

"Fakta apa?"

"Fakta bahwa kau itu manis"

"Gombal!

Aku bisa melihat pipinya mengeluarkan sebuah warna merah jambu.

Kami terdiam cukup lama, entah karena sibuk dengan permen kapas masing masing atau tidak mood untuk berbicara.

"Hyung" panggilnya, tampak dari nada suaranya sepertinya ia sedang ingin serius.

"Apa, Baby?" Tanya ku sambil memandang dirinya yang sedang menunduk.

"Jika aku meninggal dahulu dari pada kau. Kau harus berjanji pada ku, Hyung" Aku mentautkan alis ku saat dia mengatakan itu. Mengapa dja mengatakan hal seperti ini? Dia akan terus berada di sisiku sampai maut memisahkan kami.

Dia menatapku dalam, tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi tirusku.

"Ku mohon, jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan. Walaupun aku tidak berada di sisi mu, tapi aku ada disini" Dia menunjuk dada kiriku sambil tersenyum. Aku dapat melihat air matanya kembali mengaliri pipi chubbynya.

Mengapa setiap aku bertemu dengannya, ia selalu menangis dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku takut. Takut, kehilangan dirinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku" Ucapnya, Aku menggeleng sambil mengarahkan pandangan ku kearah lain. Dia menarik lengan bajuku, aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuan ku. Aku menahannya agar tidak terjatuh dari pangkuanku.

"Jebal" Lirihnya. Secepat kilat, aku memeluknya. Ku sembunyikan wajahku diantara perpotongan leher nya yang beraroma apple mint da selalu membuatku mabuk. Aku menutup mataku dan menghirup aroma ini sepuasku.

Aku ingin selalu mendekap tubuh ini, menghirup aroma memabukan ini yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya, dan tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi mimpi indah yang selalu di akhiri dengan perpisahan.

Ketika aku membuka mata, lagi lagi dia menghilang bahkan orang orang yang berada di taman itu juga hilang entah kemana.

Aku tahu, sangat tahu kalau ini hanya mimpi ku. Mimpi yang membuatku melambung tinggi dan terhempas begitu saja, mimpi yang membuatku tidak ingin terbangun dari tidurku, mimpi yang selalu membuatku menangis.

"Baby, aku sangat mencintaimu" kataku masih belum beranjak dari kursi ini. Air mata kembali menetes, meninggalkan ku yang sendiri dengan luka yang ternganga. Hujan tiba tiba saja turun deras membuatku basah kuyup, namun aku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini.

**Siwon POV END **  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Author POV ON**

Siwon kembali membuka matanya, air matanya yang belum kering. Matanya berkabur, di usapnya kedua matanya menggunakan tangannya. Sore sudah berganti malam.

Siwon dapat melihat seorang namja tinggi berada di sampingnya sambil menatapnya intens. Lampu kamarnya yang tadinya mati sudah di hidupkan, bahkan tirai kamar nya yang tadinya terbuka sudaj tertutup rapi

"Kau meminum ini lagi?" Tanya namja tinggi itu yang mempunyai paras tampan. Siwon mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

Namja tinggi dan tampan itu adalah sahabat satu satunya di dunia. Ia bernama Shim Changmin. Changmin tahu, kalau sahabatnya ini tertekan dan terpukul atas meninggalnya kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan maut.

"Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di mimpiku saja, Min" Jawab Siwon tidak nyambung. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak harus meminum ini juga kan?" Tanya Changmin kesal.

"Aku merindukannya, Min. Hanya itu yang dapat mempertemukan aku dengan dia" Jawab Siwon sambil menatap tembok dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Min" Ujar Siwon dengan suara datar dan dinginnya. Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon memandang kearah kanannya yang kosong. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja manis dengan pakaian serba putih sedang tersenyum, ia bersimpuh.

Siwon menidurkan kepalanya ke pangkuan namja manis itu. Menutup matanya saat tangan lembut dan dingin namja manis itu mengusap rambutnya pelan. Kemudian, membuka matanya. Lagi lagi ia menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

**END**

_Yuhuuuu! FF sad ending datang hehehe baru pertama kali buat ff sad ending. alurnya juga kecepatan pasti _

**_Gyna Choi_**


End file.
